starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eorun Marr
Appearance Being of Zabrak and Miraluka blood, Eo possesses mostly human features. His skin is fair and stature strong, though leanly so. He does not possess facial and bodily tattoos as other Zabraks do, neither are his stubby horns easily visible beneath his combed down black hair. His eyes are blue, though the shade depends on his mood; light for happy, solid dark when angered. Personality Eorun is bold, immature, and playful. He'll lean into whatever he's doing with energy and will take on challenges with an upbeat, not so serious attitude. Were it up to him, he would sleep all day under the tree with a good holonovel, but knows that such things are earned after hard work. Inside, however, he's very guarded. He carries sadness for what happened to his family and values his friends above all else. He is greatly motivated by his loyalty to the people he loves and has an uncanny respect for life on the planet. Equipment Apparel Eorun wears a basic white shirt and a dark blue jacket that offer great amounts of free movement and flexibility. His shin-length black boots offer much traction and make very little noise. A silver key is worn around his neck, a relic of his mother's. Weapons *'DL-44 Heavy blaster pistol:' His father's custom model of the weapon, with a shorter ranged silenced mode and a chargeable capacitor. *'Vibroknife' Other *Basic comlink Vehicles Balutar-class swoop bike Abilities Physical Eorun is very fast and very perceptive. He can race across a cityscape and across buildingtops and forest terrain with precision, often without seeing it. He uses such to his advantage in hit-and-run combat. This is aided by Zabraki endurance and pain tolerance, greater than the average human. His skill with the blaster is average for the most part, though he does have his moments of impossible accuracy when the moment is dire. History Born to a Miraluka mother and a Zabrak father on the backwater third planet of the Bastirvos system, Eorun's mother died giving birth to him, leaving the Rebellion veteran to care for him alone. He taught his son how to survive and hunt, though their home was close to civilization. He did his best for the bulk of Eo's childhood, but later succumbed to an unknown illness by the time the boy was twelve. Eorun, now orphaned, managed to survive, partly on his own, with the help of his best friend, Veca'zoam'uzii, whose father served with his own in the Galactic Civil War. She helped take care of him and kept him out of trouble when he wasn't working his job as a bike courier. Things went well for a few years, untill the First Order arrived and quarantined the planet and its people. For the most part, they only had interest in controlling the planet's ore mining and farming output, taxing the people heavily, but otherwise maintaining a fragile peace until a cell of rebels on the planet started striking at the First Order near Eorun's home town. Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Miraluka Characters Category:Zabrak Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Fanon